gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hatty Lost Episode
You are probably all familiar with the animated series, Hatty. It was created by Gingo Animation, the studio that bought you Gabriel Garza, and it was released in 1996. It aired on the syndicated Gingo Lineup on August 31, 1996. It follows the adventures of a wacky weasel named Hatty. The show's plot usually consisted of Hatty and his friends solving problems, hanging out with their other friends, and other stuff. I absolutely LOVED that show when it came out. It ran for seven seasons, which it contained 91 episodes. Sadly, Hatty got cancelled on September 7, 2002, although it still airs in reruns on the Gingo Channel and some other channels like Boomerang. Just a decision or there's something behind it? Gingo was actually working on another episode, the production number was 714, the title was "Abandoned". It was supposed to be Season 7 Episode 14 after the official series finale, "The Top of the Weasel", and was darker than the usual Hatty standards. However, "Abandoned" was never aired on TV. How do I know this, you ask? Well, I was a intern at Gingo Animation. One day in 2002, I walked into the studio, and saw everybody looking afraid, this wasn't like them when they finish episodes of Hatty, they would usually be happy and cheerful. Rob Paulsen, the voice actor for Hatty, walked in, in his hand was a CD labeled "Hatty 714 - Abandoned", he dropped the CD onto the floor and left. I picked up the CD, which had dust from the floor's dirtiness. 714 was a production number, I really thought we weren't even making episodes of Hatty anymore. The day was over, and I decided to go home for the night. I also snuck out with the disc, it was hard but I did. When I got home, I went to my room and inserted the disc into the DVD player. I wondered what craziness Hatty would get into. It started with a picture of the air date of the episode, which was September 14, 2002, a week after the official series finale. It showed a production card, with words saying "Abandoned 714 September 2002". The episode started with Hatty sitting on his bed, having a sad look on his face. There was no sound except for a buzzing noise. Then Hatty started crying, but it doesn't sound like his usual crying at all, it sounded like so realistic if his voice actor was crying in pain. Seeing Hatty cry, I felt sorry for him, like I wanted to give that poor weasel a hug and cry with him. The crying only went on for 3 minutes, until the scene switched to Hatty walking downstairs to the kitchen. Instead of the clean, cartoon kitchen in the episodes, it was an abandoned kitchen with rusty cutlery, set at night. It was windy. There was no sign of Hatty's friends. The windows were smashed and the ceiling was torn. It looked like it was from real life. The music was some out of tune, deep music. I could almost swear I heard some screaming in the distance. "Abandoned" "Abandoned" "Abandoned" A voice said, it sounded like a rough voice, it repeated "Abandoned" 3 times. Then it showed Hatty coming outside of his house, which it looked abandoned, and started to walk around through Fozzville. Fozzville now looked like a complete dive of hell, as the grass was dead, and the trees were now crooked. Even the houses took some damage, having the windows broken, and some cracks. "Abandoned" "Abandoned" "Abandoned" The voice returned. It repeated the word "Abandoned" again, in a demonic voice. Hatty kept walking for 5 minutes with the voice repeating the world "Abandoned" over and over again, until Hatty stops and looks at something horrible... It was his best friend, Allo the frog. He was mutilated with gore and all. I'm not even going to go into full detail, I'm paranoid as I already am. Hatty looked at the camera and spoke. "You... you abandoned us..." He then pulls out a pistol and pulls the trigger. Hyper-realistic blood and brain matter splatters the wall behind him. It showed Hatty and Allo's dead bodies, with the same voice saying "Abandoned" over and over again. This continues for the rest of the episode. Then the ending credits rolled, just plain white letters scrolling down a black background, silently until the very end, in which "you will be abandoned" was whispered in an unidentifiable voice. Also, the only foreign thing was that the copyright date read "© 1983 Universal Studios." I scratched my head, seeing that Hatty was created in 1996 and this episode was made in 2002. It made no sense. The DVD ends. I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. Was this supposed to be an actual episode or just a joke? I had no idea what to say. The next day, I walked into the Gingo studio. A group of angry looking people stand in front of me, they asked me why I took the disc. I said that I was sorry and gave them the disc. If you came across this episode, please, just let me know... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Hatty